One Night Stands Are So Last Summer
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Nick asks Sara to marry him, but before she can say yes there's something she needs to tell him.
1. One Night Stands Are So Last Summer

Sara woke up to the sound of Nick's alarm clock. They had been dating for three months. Sara rolled over and kissed Nick on the lips. He was already awake.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" she said back.

"Did you have a good sleep??" he asked kissing her neck.

"Yes." She looked over at the clock. It was five. "We have to get up."

"Yeah I know, damn night shift."

She smiled, getting up. She got into the shower. Originally, the relationship she and Nick were having was just a fling and it still kind-of was, but Sara saw it as more. She didn't know if Nick saw it the same. She got out of the shower and Nick got in. She got dressed and said good-bye to him. They hadn't told anyone at work that they were dating, and since it was supposed to be a fling, they had planned not to. So, anytime they stayed together, Sara left first.

------------

After Sara got to work, Nick came in about thirty minutes later.

"Hey Sara" Nick said to her like nothing. She smiled and decided that that night she was going talk to Nick about where the relationship was going, if anywhere.

------------

Nick was waiting for Sara when she walked through the door.

"Hey there gorgeous, what took you so long??" he asked her.

"Car accident on Fremont." she said.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Nick I want to talk about us."

"What, what am I doing wrong??"

"Nothing, I just want to talk."

"Okay" he said and they walked over to his couch and sat down. "What do you want to talk about??"

"Well, you know how this is supposed to be a fling??"

"Yeah, a really good one too." He laughed.

"Well, I want to know if this is ever going to be more than a fling." Nick hesitated.

"I don't know, I thought it was just that."

She looked over at him.

"Well Sara I didn't say that I don't want it to be serous."

"Nick I don't want to force you into anything."

"You don't have to Sara. I was thinking about the same thing."

"You were??"

"Yes I was."

She smiled a small smile.

AN: So what do you think?? Don't like it; don't read it, other wise write me a review.


	2. One Night Stands Are So Last Summer, 2

"Hey Nicky" Sara called.

"Yeah" he said.

"Where are we going to night??" she asked.

"The Ghost Bar at the Palms."

"That place is awesome."

"I know that." Sara loved the Ghost Bar.

------------

They got to the Ghost Bar at around 10:00. Nick drank a little and danced. Sara just danced every other song. At the end of the night, Sara drove them back home. They got back home around 1:00 am. Pretty much drink, Nick went to bed. Sleepy, Sara followed. The next morning Nick was the first to get up. It was their eight-month anniversary. Nick made breakfast for Sara. Right next to the plate was a card and inside was a gold diamond ring. Nick went into their room to find Sara out of bed and in the bathroom. She came out looking up surprisingly to see Nick.

"Hey," she said, "I thought you left."

"No, I made you breakfast" he said, "Are you okay??"

"Yeah, why??"

"You're kind of acting strange."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, you want breakfast??"

"Uhh, sure." She stumbled over to the bed and sat down. He gave her a weird look, but came over and sat the tray down in front of her. She very slowly ate what was in front of her. She couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not very hungry," she told Nick.

"That's okay." he said.

"Oh look" she found the card, "How sweet..." She broke of. The ring fell out. Nick came over to her side of the bed. He got down on one knee and asked Sara to marry him. She sat there frozen.

"Will you??" Nick asked again.

"Nicky" she said, "I...I, I love you, don't get me wrong, but now isn't the right time."

"What??" Nick said in disbelief.

"Please don't be mad at me," She said softly.

"I'm, I'm not mad at you, I just thought... I guess I was wrong."

"Nick, I love you, I will always love you, but now is just not the right time to get married." Nick got up off his knee and walked into the kitchen to clean up. Sara took the ring and put it in her pocket.

"Nick wait" she said, "Please, are you mad at me??"

"No, no, I love you I'm not mad" he said, "I just wish that you loved me enough to marry me."

"Nick, don't pull that shit with me, you know I love you very much."

"No, I don't know that Sara, I thought you did, but obviously you don't."

"Nick, stop it right now, just stop!!"

"You know what for get this, I'm leaving."

"No, you can't walk out on me."

"I'm not; I'm just going to leave you alone for a while, when you want me back you'll find me." Nick went into their room and started to pack up some of his things. Sara was still trying to get him to stay, but he left. Sara went and sat down on their bed. She was crying. She opened up the nightstand drawer and pulled out a plastic stick. She stared down at it, looking at the positive sign. She took the test two times just to be sure, and now she was. Being sick every morning, she knew she was pregnant. Now Nick had left her. She didn't know what to do. She called Grissom.

------------

"Grissom" he answered his phone.

"Gil," Sara said crying.

"Sara, what's wrong??" he asked her.

"Nick left" she said crying harder now.

"He what??"

"He told me he was going to come back after I had some alone time."

"I'm coming over there now."

Before Sara could say another word, he hung up. About ten minutes after they hung up Grissom pulled up outside of Nick and Sara's apartment. The door bell rang and Sara answered.

"Hey" she said quietly. She had stopped crying. Grissom came in and Sara closed the door behind him.

"Sit down" she said.

"Tell me what happened" he said.

"Well Nick asked me to marry him this morning" she started.

"Okay, what did you say??"

"I said no."

"Why, I thought you love Nick."

"I do, but now is just not the right time" she said.

Just then, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Grissom followed behind her.

"Are you okay??" he asked.

"Gil, I'm pregnant" she said.

"Oh," he said all most in a whisper, "Does..."

"No" she cut him off, "No, Nick doesn't know."

"Why didn't you tell him?? He would understand."

"I can't tell him."

"Yes you can."

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone."

"Sara."

"Swear."

"Okay, I won't tell a soul, but sooner or later you have to tell." He helped her off the floor.

"Will you stay with me for a while??" she asked him.

"Yes, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks Gil, I knew I could always count on you." She laid down on the bed and Grissom sat right beside her until she fell asleep.


	3. One Night Stands Are So Last Summer, 3

Two hours after Sara woke up Grissom was still there.

"You're still here," Sara said sleepily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave you all alone" he said.

"Gil I really appreciate what you do for me."

"Sara, I love you, you're my family."

"You consider me your family??"

"Yes, you're like my daughter."

"Aww, Gil, you're my family, and I love you too."

"I would do anything for you Sara."

"And I would do anything for you."

"You know, we really need to find where Nick is."

"Grissom, you swore to me."

"I did, but we still need to know where he his; I won't tell anyone, including him, you can tell him that."

"Thank you, I will when the time is right."

"Alright, I'm going to call over at Warrick and Catherine's, see if he isn't there."

Warrick and Catherine had been married for almost a year. They got married two months after Nick and Sara started to date. They were also expecting their first child together.

"Okay," Sara said. Grissom picked up the phone and called Warrick and Catherine's house.

------------

"Hello" Catherine answered the phone.

"Hey Cath, it's me Gil" Grissom said.

"Hey Gil" Catherine replied.

"Is Nick over there??" he asked.

"Yeah, he is, what happened??" she asked him, "He told us that he and Sara got into a fight."

"Long story, can I talk to him??"

"Yeah, sure hold on. Nick," Grissom could hear her calling in the background, "Grissom wants to talk to you."

"What the fuck does he want??" Nick said.

"Geez, what's up your ass??" Grissom said.

"Haha, very funny, I know that you're at the apartment, you should know."

"You need to come home; you need to talk with Sara."

"I know what I need to do, and it's not come home."

"Quit your whining, no one wants to hear it," Grissom retorted, "Just come home, Sara has something important she needs to discus with you."

"Fine, whatever, I'm on my way." Nick said and hung up.

"What did he say??" Sara asked.

"He's coming home," Grissom, answered.

"Great."

"Sara, tell him," Grissom said, "You need too."

"I know, and I will."

"Okay, I'm going to ask him later, and if I break the news to him, me and you are going to have words."

"Are you threatening a pregnant woman??"

"Sara, honey, it's not a threat, it's a promise." Smiled at him and Grissom left.

------------

Nick pulled up outside their apartment.

"Sara," Nick called out through the apartment.

"Yeah," she said coming out of the kitchen, "Oh hey."

"Well Grissom said that you had something to discus with me."

"I do, sit down." They both sat down on the couch.

"Well," Nick said.

"I don't know how you're going to feel about this, but..."

"But,"

"I'm pregnant."

Nick froze.

"You're what??"

"I'm pregnant, Nick please don't be mad at me again, I'm sorry."

"I'm... I'm going to be, be a dad." Nick stuttered.

"Yeah, are you angry??"

"No, Sara, how could I ever be mad at you??" he asked her.

"I don't know."

"Don't be sorry, be happy, aren't you??"

"Yeah, I mean I'm having a baby with the man that I love with all my heart and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"So you do want to have this baby and you do want to marry me??"

"Yes, and some day, Nick, but not today; now is not the time to get married."

"I thought you were mad at me and didn't love me anymore, and I couldn't take that; I love you and I always will. I couldn't stand the thought that you didn't love me."

"Oh Nick," Sara said starting to cry, "I will always love you, I need you."

"Sara, baby, don't cry." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He held her there until she stopped.

"So you still love me??" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, he rubbed her stomach, "So our baby is in there, growing every minute??"

"Yeah," She said wiping her tears.

"I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms; I know he or she will be so beautiful, just like their mommy."

"And their daddy."

"Come on, today has be chaos; you need rest," Nick told her.

"Okay," she said warmly, and she hugged Nick. He carried her to bed, he got in, and they fell asleep in each other's arms happy and back together.

AN: Sorry it took so long to write more on this story. It was sitting on my desktop forever, but finally I got inspiration to move on with chapter two and three. Thanks for the reviews on chapter one, and all the reviews that come. I really appreciate them. I might make more on this story, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
